Talk:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury/@comment-5063363-20120822172247
Holy Christmas (God & Jesus) vs Festive Christmas (Santa & Elf) Watsky as God (Because God is the most powerful in this case the best rapper of them all) Snoop Dog as Jesus (Because Pete said he would only have Snoop Dog as Jesus) Nicepeter as Santa (Because of the music video he made, Gangsta Snata) EpicLLOYD as Elf (Because he's small and the also the reason above) Jesus: I used to be on earth until you destroyed the meaning of christ Your happy slappy secrets to kids is a whole bunch of lies You dissed the bible brov respectin dumb ass satan If your christmas was real youd take longer than pete on vacation Your just a fat fuckin queer in his red possessed dress You and your elf dont suit cos that guy weighs a few tones less I'll bury your body in a wardrobe that is if you can even fit I know we'll win this battle cos we dont put up with your shit Santa: Who you callin fat your dad cant say much himself Elf: Your about to get owned by a wizard and his elf Santa: Your retarded people wavin palms as you travelled on your cammel Elf: Virgin Mary cryin all day with nails in your sandals Santa: We'll burn your freakin cross for all we ever care Elf: Your just a bunch of goths in your shit filled underwear Santa: We'll deliver a nasty present waiting for you at the door Elf: Let me tell ya its a chucky your guts will be on the floor God: Fatty wanna sarnie throw a party when your dead Stop you and then pop you throw a needle at your head Wrapping paper in the trash whooping your big fat ass If that needle was a pesent it would definately be 1st class Santa: You may have gone so fast but your raps were so damn crap Elf: Let you have a few more beliefs on people this breath shall be your last Santa: You better get in the mood cos its the festive season Elf: Or my daddy will eat you for supper for not one little reason Jesus: Im dying... Im crying... and theres no one here to save me But at least a man like me wouldnt give their reindeers rabies Im being brave now... out here in the snow... on my final human breath But before I go to heaven delivering presents... theres only one hour left Santa: Rush Rush Rush... Elf: Its cos of your bush Santa: Shut your little tush Elf: Your belly makes slush Santa: Dont argue with me boy cos I am your boss Elf: Wait you cant die youd fall off the cross Santa: Stop that shit before your bloods on my shoes Elf: I can move faster than you dont mean to be rude Santa: Right thats it I wont have a spiteful midget You say your 50 id just stick to one didget Elf: Sorry bout that lets make friends And dont say no cos it all depends Santa: Okay fine but next time not in a battle chum Santa & Elf: Lets take away this jackass too and show him whos the dumb one God: Move your gay bastards youll get flatened Follow the pattern of Manhattan 911 they go heaven People dying at age of 7 Body go bam on your rimmer gettin slimmer Lookin in the mirrior Change back to death gettin dimmer Ill force you funny flippin skinny little chinny JK your your fat POP your dead!